Waiting for death
by Flameinacorset
Summary: What happened after the events in the Chronicles of Riddick between Commander Vaako and Riddick. MalexMale.


Vaako was waiting. He would have loved to say he wasn't anxious, but waiting to die takes a toll on even the sturdiest nerve. He knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time. Knowing Riddick, he probably would strike the minute Vaako would lower his guard. Not that Riddick couldn't win him in any circumstances, but Riddick loved to see his prey squirm before the kill.

All because of a woman. Vaako had always known that Dame Vaako would be the death of him, but he had been in love and his passion had made him foolish. He thought that Dame loved him back, but he had learned that the only thing that Dame loved was power. When she had suggested killing the previous Lord Marshal, he had honestly thought that they both wanted what was best for the necromongers. If the Lord Marshal had a fear he was not fit to lead them, and any one could see that Riddick's presence disturbed the normally unflappable holy un-dead. Riddick on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by anything, even though the furian who had spent most of his life on the run, now had thousands of followers whose lives depended on him. Vaako respected Riddick more than anyone, but had soon found out that his Dame didn't see things the same way.

"That damned breeder destroyed everything we worked so hard for!", Dame Vaako once again screamed in the privacy of their rooms, "We were so close! And then you would have been the new Lord Marshall." This wasn't the first time Dame Vaako had lost her cool after they had met with the Lord Marshall.

"Darling, I understand that you're upset, but can't you see that this also fixes our problem?"

"What?" Dame Vaako exclaimed, her face becoming an unattractive shade of red.

"The previous Lord Marshall was too weak to rule, but now we have a Lord Marshall who's born to lead." Vaako tried to explain, but Dame was not consoled.

"Have you gone mad! You expect me to happy that Riddick is Lord Marshall? He must be killed as soon as possible!" She shrieked.

"The necromongers now have a strong leader, under him we will thrive."

"You gutless coward, I bet you would thrive under him!" Dame Vaako spat at him with contempt.

"What are you trying to imply? Just because I'm not willing to go against Riddick needlessly..."

"You think that I haven't seen how you look at him? And you follow him like a lost puppy. It's pathetic!"

"Shut your mouth, you power hungry bitch!"

That had been the end of that conversation. Dame Vaako had tried to manipulate him to see things her way on couple of occasions, but when those had failed, she had seem to give up. He really should have known better.

Soon, where ever Riddick went, there were also Dame Vaako. She was always close by, whispering in his ear, touching him.

Vaako was seething, but there really wasn't anything he could do. Necromongers didn't have divorce, usually there were no need for it. Most necromongers weren't married, and favored more casual arrangements. The ones who married, usually stayed that way. The only way for Vaako to do something was either kill Dame Vaako or Riddick. Vaako finally saw his wife as she truly was, but killing her still went against all he believed in. Killing Riddick, if he actually managed that, would be what dame Vaako wanted in the first place.

Vaako knew how seductive and manipulative his wife could be, so it was only question of when she would succeed in seducing Riddick. He had already noticed Riddick watching him like he was pondering something important. Like how to get rid of him to get to his wife.

It didn't take Riddick long to approach him.

"Vaako, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Lord Marshall?" Vaako answered with a bow.

"Haven't I told you to drop the bowing and the other shit?"

"Yes, Lord Marshall."

"You really enjoy annoying me don't you?"

"As you say, Lord Marshall."

Vaako could almost see the corners of Riddick's mouth turn to a something resembling a smile in response. Vaako knew it would be in his best interest to be as unnoticeable as possible considering how things were at the moment, but he enjoyed the verbal sparring with Riddick. Before Dame Vaako had messed everything up, Vaako and Riddick had had something close to a budding friendship. Riddick had kept Vaako as his First Commander and seemed to trust him as much as Riddick was able to trust anyone. Serving Riddick had been surprisingly pleasant and Vaako respected and even admired him.

"So, I wanted to ask how this marriage shit works for necromongers. I know it's for life, but what if someone wants someone who's already married?"

Vaako could feel cold shivers go back his spine. It was surprising that Dame Vaako hadn't told by now what Riddick needed to know. It was all the more humiliating to to have to sign his death warrant himself, but he would tell the Lord Marshall the truth.

"Most necromongers aren't married, because there are no children to take care of, so relationships are quite fluent. But in a situation like you described, the basic necromonger law is applied." Vaako managed to say calmly, like he didn't know who Riddick was talking about.

"Meaning?"

"You keep what you kill."

"Ah, should have guessed. I think I actually like your way of life, you mostly do what you want or what Lord Marshall tells you to do, and if there's a problem, someone gets killed. Sweet deal, specially when I'm the Lord Marshall and don't have to take anyone's orders."

"Like you would take orders from anyone even if you weren't the Lord Marshall. Come to think of it, isn't that exactly how you became the Lord Marshall?"

"Funny, Vaako."

"It's my privilege to entertain you, Lord Marshall."

"Now you're just taking the piss."

"I wouldn't dare."

"You dare quite a lot Vaako", Riddick said to him slowly approaching Vaako until he was pressed between the wall and the heavy chest of Riddick. "But that's the reason I like you."

Before Vaako had the presence of mind to respond, Riddick had already gone, leaving Vaako to steady his breath.

What was that? It almost seemed like Riddick had been flirting with him, but Vaako could hardly believe that to be true. Riddick was, well, he was Riddick. The sad thing was that the proximity of him had made Vaako's knees go weak and all Vaako could think was Riddick's smell, the maleness of him, and how he had felt pressed against his chest.

Seemed like Dame Vaako had been right after all, he truly was pathetic. All he could hope for now, was that Riddick would be too eager to bed Dame Vaako to prolong his agony and would kill Vaako quickly. Before he would shame himself and accidentally reveal his growing feelings for Riddick.

He didn't have to wait long. It was only couple of days until he was summoned to meet Lord Marshall in the throne room. That in it self was rare, Riddick didn't normally use the throne room, he said it was pompous. But there Riddick was, sitting on the throne, Dame Vaako standing next to him as usual nowadays, looking very smug. Couple of the most important officers were also in attendance. Witnesses.

"You summoned me Lord Marshall?" Vaako inquired, trying to keep calm. He would go to his death with courage befitting a warrior of his stature.

"Yes, good of you to obey so quickly. But you have always been such a good boy, haven't you?" Riddick said with a slight smirk.

"My lord, I..."

"As to why I called for you. I wanted to talk to you about your marriage with Dame Vaako." Riddick said while rising from the throne. He stood next to Dame Vaako and his big hand was caressing the delicate curve of her neck.

"What about it, my lord?"

"It's finished." Before anyone had even realized what was going on, Riddick had broken the neck of Dame Vaako with a loud crack. Her body crumbled to an undignified heap on the floor.

Vaako just stood there trying to catch his breath, blood thundering in his ears, his mind unable to form a thought. Rest of the officers were murmuring amongst themselves, but Riddick quieted them with few words.

"You all know what this means. It's the necromonger way, you keep what you kill. Vaako is mine. Any of you want to challenge my decision, do it now."

No one spoke.

"Good, now leave us." Riddick said, and sat down on the throne again.

"You..."

"Killed her."

"But why?" Vaako knew there was something big he was missing, but his brain didn't seem to work.

"You yourself told me what to do."

"But why would you kill her?"

"To have you, of course."

It finally dawned on him that he now belonged to this man, Riddick. And obviously that had been Riddick's plan the whole time. But this was unheard of.

"Come here."

Vaako walked slowly towards Riddick, still dazed, but more in control if his faculties. When he was standing directly infront of Riddick, he motioned Vaako to sit on the stairs of the throne.

After he had sat down next to Riddick's feet, Riddick spoke again.

"If you are dissatisfied with this new arrangement, you could always try to kill me." Riddick said in a way that implied he wouldn't care either way.

"No." Vaako said quietly.

"What, you think you can't win or you're not dissatisfied?"

With those words Vaako seemed to find his voice, and his temper, again.

"Don't you mock me you son of a bitch!"

Riddick's face softened and he reached out to touch Vaako's cheek with his hand.

"I'm not mocking you. You are so beautiful to me. You're strong and a fierce warrior, but you still submit so sweetly to me."

Vaako's face flushed with embarrassment when Riddick spoke about submitting to him, like it wasn't enough that Riddick had called him beautiful. He wasn't a woman. Vaako was about to voice his disagreement, but Riddick wasn't finished yet.

"You are the only one who stands up to me, but you're more loyal than anyone and you always speak honestly. You're a good leader, your men respect you, but you seem happiest taking orders from me."

Vaako wanted to deny it, but it was true, he had been content to follow Riddick's orders and advice him when asked.

"So, here we are. I'm not going to order you to do anything, but I'll ask you. Are you going to submit to me truly?"

Vaako's face was beet red, but he knew he couldn't refuse just to keep his pride. Something in Riddick had been calling to him for a long while now and he couldn't turn away.

"Yes." His voice was quiet, but firm.

"Then you know what to do." Riddick said with a nod to his lap.

His meaning was all too clear. Vaako settled himself between Riddick's open legs and reached his shaking hand to open the fly of Riddick's pants. He thought he would feel humiliated to be doing this while kneeling in front of Riddick, they hadn't even kissed yet. Not that Vaako was even sure that Riddick would welcome such affection from him. But Riddick's hand was stroking Vaako's hair with tender comforting movements. It was like Riddick was saying that he understood how new all this was for Vaako, but everything would be fine. And it was.

Later, laying in Riddick's bed, Vaako thought about all that had happened and smiled. Riddick had claimed him thoroughly, it had been rough and intense, but Vaako didn't mind. Afterwards Riddick had been surprisingly tender and affectionate and whatever part's of Vaako's heart wasn't filled with Riddick before, were full of him now.

Riddick stirred next to Vaako and looked into his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Riddick asked solemnly.

"Would it make a difference if I wasn't?" Vaako couldn't help but ask, still a bit unsure.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am happy."

Riddick smiled and pulled Vaako closer to him. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
